It's in his DNA
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: 25: Can Sakura Haruno find love when her best friend is a man-magnet?
1. Day 2: Late

He was always late. Sasuke Uchiha was your typical bad boy. Tattoos, piercings, coming late to school, bullying,not doing his homework but still passing class. He thought he owned the school, just because he was an Uchiha. He walked around the school, towering over every student,every teacher, and every adult. Everyone was below him, only he could be at the top. But a certain pinkette didn't care, and that bothered him to the core.

Sakura was walking down the hallways of her school. Many people would call it hell but she loved learning. She was the smart cookie. Hand always raised when a question was asked, appreciated every now and then by teachers. Most people would say that she's a teacher's pet, but she would brush it away thinking that they were jealous. In the same way she brushed away the thought of someone staring, it was simple she came here to learn.

Sasuke entered the classroom 43 minutes late, new record. He walked to his usual seat in the back. He sat down not paying attention to a word the teacher was saying. He was so bored he actually looked at the people around him. Two seats across from him was a brown haired girl. She was obviously a fangirl,you could tell by the way she took a glance to the side every ten seconds. On the right was loudmouth Naruto. For once he was quiet and jotting down notes for the upcoming test. He rolled his eyes. And then he looked in front of him.

In front of him sat a pink haired girl. He decided he wanted to piss someone off and that someone was the 'pinky' as he called her. He grabbed a piece of paper from Naruto's desk and rolled it into a ball. He aimed it so it would hit her right in the head. And then he let go and waited for the fun. No effect. He always liked a challenge, so this time he grabbed a bunch of paper at the same time. He crushed them into a somewhat shape of a ball, and threw them all at once. This time the girl turned around and glared with her striking green eyes. "What" she growled. He was taken aback and she turned around leaving him amused.

Sakura was so annoyed with the stuck up chicken assed jerk. Who does think he is, throwing paper balls at her head? She turned around writing more faster. Her handwriting got messier with every sentence, but she was filled with fury. Finally when all her anger was out on the paper she stopped. She took a deep breath, and looked at the clock. It read 1:59. One more minute she thought. And with that the bell rang, indicating it was time to leave the school. She grabbed her backpack and shuffled out the door, not noticing the raven haired man coming behind her.

Sasuke grabbed the pink haired girl and slammed her against the lockers. Students ran out, not wanting to be any part of the fight. He neared his face to her's and spoke "Who are you". Sakura was taken back, she thought he would hit her, or maybe threaten her. Sakura she said no fear in her voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, most people feared him but this goody two shoes wasn't. Now this was interesting. She took advantage of his amusement and pushed past. "First try to be on time, and then talk" and she walked off the school grounds. And so he was on time. For her. Because she was his crush. He made people think of him as the mighty Uchiha, but it didn't matter what other's thought. And he would show that side to only her. Tommorow would be the day, he wouldn't be too late.


	2. Day 3: Phobia

Sasuke Uchiha had Venustraphobia. If you're wondering, it's really true. Sasuke is afraid of beautiful women. It could happen with low self confidence or the "what will they say's". But Sasuke thought every women as an enemy of men. Now it's all up to our Doctor Haruno to change his sexist mind. Will she be able to put him on the right track, or will she fail. Finding out in a few.

Sakura Haruno was walking down the hallways of the hospital to her office. She opened the red file that was in her hands. _Sasuke Uchiha. Age 24. Reason of Visit: Venustraphobia-Fear of beautiful Women/Hatred to Women._Sakura was thinking "The Hell ". Who is afraid of women? Apparently this Sasuke Uchiha was. She stopped at her office door, closing the file she pushed open the door and went to solve this case.

Sasuke Uchiha was waiting in the room. Naruto said something about solving Sasuke's girl problems. He rolled his eyes. That would never happen. He finished his thoughts just as the door opened, revealing a pink haired woman. Woman he thought, always late. The pinkette started to intorduce herself as Sakura Haruno...doctor...blah blah blah...how she's going to solve his phobia of beautiful women. Wait, say what now? He decided he'll play along to whatever this was

Sakura Haruno sat down in her chair, telling the schedule to the patient. She finally turned around to talk to the patient. She took one look at him and her mind went "Hottie", but here she was a "doctor" but more like the counseler type of person. So she began the questions. 1. Why do you not like beautiful women? He obviously expecting this replied, "Cause all of them are cheaters". Not all of them are cheaters she said. "Well the rest of them are married" he said. Moving on to 2. Has an incident happened to you involving a women to cause this situation. "Well let's see in grade 3 a girl kissed me and I told her I don't like her. Then she went away crying. The reason I don't like women at all is because they cry, are weak,they betray,cheat,and are fat. That was past Sakura's limit now.

She punched him and said weak. She said fat and then stood on the weight scale to show 100 pounds. Yep she wasn't fat. I can't be a cheater because I don't have a boyfriend. And that's when he finally spoke "Then you're my woman"and walked out the door. A minute later she realized what he said and saw his number lying there. He must have wrote it when she was on her no sexist allowed spree. She grinned and wrote down the results_ Not Recoverd_ and wrote him down another date.


	3. Day 4: There was no warning

Sakura just got out of the supermarket. She yawned as she walked out to her car, opening the truck. She stacked the groceries for the "housewarming" party. She made sure the bags were safely stacked and closed the trunk. She walked up to the driver's seat and opened the door. She started up the engine and backed out of the parking space. And then she turned out of the store and headed to her home.

Sakura was now in her kitchen trying to make a pizza. She tried to do the master chef pizza flip, but she epically failed. She created a hole in the dough while slamming into the fridge and knocking down the open olive can. So here she was in her house, with a ripped dough in her hands and covered in olive juice. And Sasuke just had to come in at that time.

"Sakura" Sasuke called. He looked in each room, trying to find his wife. He heard a muffled "here". He walked slowly towards the kitchen, not expecting what he saw. Without warning, he saw his wife looking like a trash can. He stared at her for 10 seconds and then turned around and shouted "For Pete's Sake Sakura". He took one glance back at her and saw she had a sheepish smile on her face.

Sasuke was now chopping the veggies for the pizza while his wife cleaned up in the bathroom. After he finished chopping the tomatoes, he looked at the dough. Maybe he could use water to join it, or just mash it up again. He tried to join it with flour and water. He thought it was pretty good and placed it on the pan. He spread it and placed pizza sauce on the dough. Next he randomly put the veggies and on top was the cheese. He washed his hands just as Sakura came out. He walked past her while saying "Bake the pizza".

Sakura placed the pizza in the oven and tried to remember on what temperature to bake the pizza. She was thinking 445 at the momment. She thought she would go with her gut and placed it in. 20 minutes later she checked it, she thought it was still raw by the white lines. She went to watch tv, forgetting about it completely. She was surprised by the fire alarm ringing. Oh shit she thought, the pizza. She ran over to the oven, slipping on an oven mitt. She opened it to have smoke coming out and watching black bread cool down. She closed the oven while Sasuke who had silently come in called Domino's. Well there was no warning on the box.


	4. Day 5: Keepsake

The pink haired girl rumaged through the small cardboard box. Today was the day he left. He was the one who held the heart of many, including her. He left being a traitor, but still she loved him. She could never love anyone else. He was in her thoughts, in her dreams, and still in her life. She stopped her hands at a blue fabric. She laughed sadly. She remembered when she was 12 and Naruto and he were sparring his shirt's fabric had been cut off. She had scrambled to get it and quickly hid it in her bag. How she turned from a crazy fangirl to a sad lover.

Next her eyes fell upon a pair of earrings. She had gotten them on her birthday. Naruto had claimed that the dark haired man had chosen them for her, while the other clearly denied. But she still kept it, she couldn't let the possibility just pass by. It seemed like something he would get. They looked what seemed royal and elegant. She would have never imagined to even see something like that. She then looked down to her fondest memory with him.

It was a bottle. You might be thinking she was an alchoholic. But this wasn't any bottle. It was the night of Ino's birthday party when Ino just had to suggest truth or dare. Naruto had to wear a bikini through the game. Tenten had to sit on Neji's lap, straddling him for 5 rounds. Hinata had to admit she thought Naruto was hot. And Ino had to play strip poker with Shikamaru in a room and then we all know what happened. After Ino finished her "dare" she looked at Sasuke with the evil eye. "Sasuke, truth or dare?" "Dare he replied not knowing what was coming. I dare you to french kiss Sakura or stay with Karin for 1 hour in a room, alone. Many whistles followed, waiting what the Uchiha would do. Sasuke scooted forward to her and planted his lips on hers. She had to admit it was the best kiss she ever had. As soon as their tounges touched he broke the kiss and went back to his spot, leaving her with questions.

Sakura wondered why she kept all of this. Why did she not want to move on, it would be so much easier to find someone else. But these memories held her back. They didn't have any relationship, but she thought so. She dreamed of the day he would come back. She dreamed of them together. And then she knew why she still held on. It was for keepsake.


	5. Day 6 and 7 :Night In and Night Out in 1

There was a huge party in Konoha and where was Sakura? Well she was in her room learning about the history of Konoha. Pretty sad huh? Sakura wasn't the nerd if you say. She was one of the populars but smart. So like a popular nerd, yeah that needs work. Anyways while Ino would get wasted and probably sleep around, she would be snuggled in her room reading a book. She was going to the 34th page when her stomach growled and she decided she needed a snack.

She walked down the steps, almost slipping but saving herself with the mantel. She took baby steps assuring that she would not fall. She walked down the halls and went to flip the lightswitch. It didn't turn on. _Wierd, it was working this morning_she thought. She opened her pantry and got out a bag of chocolate cookies. When she was going to grab a bowl, she heard a noise. She left the bowl on the counter and walked towards the noise by the window. She spread the curtains and saw a pale face. She screamed and placed the curtains back, covering the window. She ran upstairs grabbing the cookies in the process.

She was now in her room, rocking herself back and forth to calm down. She heard rapping by the window, she felt a sense of dejavu go through her body. This time she grabbed her pillow, the bowl, and her glass mirror. When she spread her pink curtains she saw the same pale face, but this time it looked more familiar. She opened her window and looked to see onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He looked clearley annoyed. He finally spoke "Ino sent me here to get you for the party." She mentally face palmed herself, how could she not expect this? Tell her I don't wanna come. She was closing the window when he put his hand in between, stopping her.

"Orders are get you there or stay with you at all times". She looked back at him seeing his smirk "What is she giving you for this"? 50 bucks he replied clearly unaffected. Sakura was now cornered. Stay with a boy watching you read and eat cookies, or enjoy at a party. Sakura went with the second and silently went to her wardrobe and picked out a mid-thigh length black belt dress, and headed to the bathroom to change.

30 minutes later she was standing with Sasuke Uchiha in front of the biggest club. They got past the bumpers with one glare from the Uchiha. She was met with wasted people, bars,dancing, and lusty stares. She was starting to regret coming here when a familiar blonde named Ino pulled her to the dance floor. Hey she slurred. Sakura was disgusted with her best friend but neverless started dancing to the beat, attracting at least half of the men in the club. Her hips swayed raising the dress slightly but enough to get the men aroused. She was actually enjoying the party not noticing the men when she was grabbed by an angry Uchiha.

She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly asking him the problem. He looked away and said "Don't dance like that". But why she asked innocently. It's because well look at the men, she did as he said and was horrified to find men winking, whistling, and even looking at her chest. She looked back at him and said okay. But then she thought why did it matter to him and that was what she asked. He looked at her in the eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks "becuase I...I like you Sakura. She was shocked but recovered and started dancing but this time with him, which was as good as an approval for Sasuke. And now she was basically the 20 year old girlfriend of the 21 year old most desired man. And that is how a night in turned into a night out and the start of a rollercoaster relationship.


	6. Day 8: The student becomes the teacher

Sakura Haruno's dream was to be a designer when she passed by the shops at the ags of 5. When she had told her mother about her dream after graduating college, her mother had been delighted. Her father had hesitated but eventually agreed with some persuasion. And she was sent to the finest academy of time. Uchiha Sasuke's Academy. Uchiha Sasuke was a fine man, with wonderful genes passed onto him but alas his rude attitude was known for and that reduced his fan population, leaving about 5 million more. Still a lot, everyone can see.

Sakura didn't hate her boss, after all she did get paid well. It was his attitude. Sakura truly thought he just had social problems. She had secretly tried to set him up, but everyone had witnessed how he reacted. Red with anger, scream,shout,girl goes out crying. Yup, that was the routine. And finally Sakura had given up, there could never be a perfect match for him. Or could there? ;) Now Sakura was too busy with the pressure coming down on her for the fashion show. She had to help with the showstopper dress. And it had to be the best because that is the pride of an Uchiha.

Sasuke had just entered the workroom, and it had many people rushing. Sasuke fixed a scowl on his face, and looked where the noise came from. There was that pink haired student of his with a megaphone in hand, shouting orders. He walked over there and grabbed the megaphone. "Oh Sensei, you're here" she chirped in that annoyingly sweet voice of hers. "What do you think you're doing" he growled trying to stay calm. "Well I was doing what you told me too, practice running the jobs before you come" she said. He clenched his jaw. He wondered why he had even accepted her in the place. He walked away to his desk and started working silently, still annoyed.

Day Of The Show

"Haruno go grab the lace" Sasuke said. He was making finishing touches to the beautiful black and white gown. Sakura handed him the golden lace, which was being used for the golden outline. "What's the information on Melinda?" "Not here Sensei" Sakura said. "What the hell, are you joking Haruno?" He franticallly walked back and forth till he looked at her in the eyes "You will wear that dress Haruno" he said. Sakura started to object but he spoke again saying "I will help you be the designer you want to be if you do this for the Uchiha company." Sakura was shocked by her answer but she had already spoken "Yes Sensei".

Sasuke had called her for the dress fitting a few minutes after. Sakura walked in the room worrying about the size. What if the size was small and she looked like a fat elephant. Noooooo she thought, that would ruin her chances for the glamour world. She walked in to see Sasuke or Sensei holding the beautiful gown. She had only seen stuff like that on the television. It was way too beautiful for someone ordinary like her. Try it on he ordered in that cold robotic voice of his. She grabbed it gently their fingers gently brushing. She saw his face change a bit to the contact but turn the same as soon as it came. Sakura hurried to the changing rooms.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She looked close, it looked like the dress was made for her. The black and white made her pink hair stand out. But the dress in all was loose from her hips. Thank god it wasn't too small. She took a deep breath and walked out to see what her sensei would say. When his pink haired assistant came out Sasuke was shocked in a good way. Sasuke had never thought anyone looked as beautiful as she did. Sure she was attractive but her tomboy style never embraced her. In the dress she looked like a model out of a magazine. He snapped out of his trance and noticed her hips needed fitting. He grabbed a needle and looked at the clock. He had to fit it when her dress was on, because the time was getting near. He neared her and took the extra fabric in hand and tried to sew it in.

He found it difficult so he supported her back with his hand to make the sewing easier. Sakura felt shivers go down her spine as he wrapped his hand around her waist. He moved to the other hip but found that this side needed less sewing. To not hurt her he had to be very gentle. He slightly overlapped the fabric and started sewing. He was finally finished when he made the mistake of looking up. His student was biting her lip and closing her eyes looking incredibly cute not mentioning how the dress now showed her curves. And that's when his hormones got the best of him and he neared her. "Sakura" he breathed out before kissing her lightly, before he was pushed away. "Im sorry sensei" she called out. He started apoligizing and noting down how his behaviour was unacceptable, before Sakura kiseed him saying "for this" and completing her sentence. While grabbing him and leading him to the makeup rooms. Looks like the student is now in control.


	7. Day 9:Bravery

Sakura had guts to be lurking around Sasuke Uchiha's house. But how could she not, a dare was a dare. Curse her for choosing dare and taking the minute of glory she got, BEFORE Ino told her dare. _"Face Paint Sasuke Uchiha's Face,and step out without being caught or be a chicken and strip for Lee"._ Well it was better than stripping for Lee. She shuddered at the thought of her number one fanboy in Konoha. She took out the paint set from her bag and snatched a paintbrush from her hair. She wondered what to draw and that's when a lightbulb shined over her head.

Sakura's idea was why not make the mighty Uchiha his favorite food. You're right if you guessed tomato. Her idea was first of all paint his whole face red. Next draw a couple of leaves near the top of the tomato shape. Next draw the green stem. And for the finishing touches add a pink blush on the cheeks, and draw a huge mexican style moustache. Sakura looked back at her work, good enough she thought. And then she packed her paint and brush in her back and jumped out of the open window, not noticing the half awoken Uchiha watching her.

The next morning when the Uchiha stepped out with nothing on his pretty face except the small words spelling _Sakura _ on them. Sakura received many pats on the back, and a look of disbelief from Ino, and Hinata yelling "Hell Yeah" before blushing (probably wont happen). But Sakura herself was confused. She was pretty sure that she had drawn a tomato, but here he was with her name written on her face. But then she thought what if he had draw it himself? Nah, she thought. The UCHIHA would never do that, would he? She brushed the thought away and accepted the congrats, but couldn't help but wonder.

Sakura was just about ready to go to sleep, when she heard the doorbell ring. She swung open the door, half expecting Lee to be talking about her youth. What she saw was a note. She was thinking who the hell would do this. She picked up the note before looking around for any signs of who left it. She closed the door and went inside. Sakura opened up the letter and this is what it said _Come over tommorow and I'll reward you for choosing tomatoes-S.U. _attached to it was a tomatoe with a moustache draw on with a sharpie. She blushed knowing who it was. Maybe being brave paid off sometimes, and maybe a dare involving Sasuke Uchuha wasn't that bad.


	8. Day 10:Impulsive

Sasuke Uchiha hsd never acted on impulse. Not when his mom and dad were dying before him. He didn't call the police but shared the last moments as they said. He had never defended others, always minding his own buisness. Not trying to find out his parents's killers, wanting to forget the memories. Sasuke Uchiha was a quiet man and non impulsive before** that happened.**

Sasuke was walking past the alley near his workplace where he worked as a cashier. It wasn't that bad, he got a decent pay. Well back to the point. When he walked past the alley his eyes wandered to the left and he saw many bulky men. Wierd he thought. There had been many fights there but at this time of the day, but it was pretty far from the buisnese area. He was going to walk away when he heard a female voice. Please let me go , I swear I'll give you the money. He heard the men laugh and probably the leader say "Too late sweetheart, now everything will be fine if you give yourself to us". He almost gagged, these guys were sick. But something about her voice made him stay. It sounded gentle,caring,and afraid. Just like his mom's did. And that's when he decided to go over.

Sasuke a gentleman decided to go the easy way. He played the police sirens ringtone on his phone. Like any other criminal the guys ran away like the pathetic weasels. He looked back in the alley and saw a pink haired girl. Pink he thought. He went over there and asked her how she was doing. Stupid question he thought before she replied fine. He held out a hand and when she held it and stood up, he felt like he actually had a family. Even though Sasuke had done everything exactly on impulse but he was happy he had finally reacted.

-Sorry this was really short. Please review and hope you enjoy my other stories like Wrong Turn

Thanks Andie :)


	9. Day 11: A Night With No Stars

Sakura looked up at the dark sky above her. She frowned, not seeing the familiar yellow stars in her usual spot. She looked to the left and saw Naruto sleeping silently a few feet beside her. Then she looked to her right and saw him a mile away from them. She sighed, at least he was back right? They were now on a mission silently waiting for the morning to come. Sasuke was looking up the whole time, Sakura wondered why he would be looking at the dark sky for so long. And she just had to see why.

Sasuke had been looking at the seemingly dark sky for a while now. But he saw the sky differently. He didn't see only the black ,he saw the different colors blending to make black. He paused by the sudden movement from the other side. He saw Sakura getting up but he turned his face back, under a certain spell. He saw a blur of pink lay down a safe distance beside him. Nothing that would mean anything. Just teammates. He looked over and saw her confused face towards the sky. Just like the others he thought. And then he did something he would have never done 5 years ago.

Sakura watched as Sasuke moved a little closer to her. She had learned not to make nothing of this, after all in the end she was still a teammate nothing more nothing less. She was starled when he spoke "Do you see the colors?" His voice was not hard it was soft and made the words have more of a meaning. "No" she replied, she honestly didn't know how he saw colors in black. She was shocked once again when he pulled her to where he was and started pointing out with hid fingers,while she remained amazed as how colors just started to appear. Not unusual colors, colors that you would imagine and know. Many shades of purple. She looked back at him and saw how his eyes changed, they didn't have the mask over them like they always did. They seemed happy. One thing he never showed.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing this. He just knew he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know how he saw things and how he understood. Something about her made him want to share. But it wasn't sharing is caring right? He watched her reaction as colors appeared. Her mind was blown away by the new discovery. He heard her whisper under her breath "You just have to look closer". He felt his lips turn upward but not in a smirk, it was in a smioe. The last time he had smiled was before the death of his parents, and it felt good. She made him feel healed, she made him feel normal. And so he didn't let her get up when she tried, because he knew that she would be the only one to see colors like him because his mother's words came back " When the girl see's the colors, you know she's the one". And he could remember his 10 year old self trying to show girls the colors he saw for the whole year before the death. But now 9 years later here he was sitting with the one who saw colors. To the world it might look llpike nk stars when they stared up at the sky. But when Sasuke held Sakura she saw stars, she truly did.


	10. Day 12: Silver Lining

Sai called her ugly. Ino called her Forhead girl. And he called her annoying. That was all she was. An extremely ugly and annoying girl. There were many gorgeous women in Konoha but her hideous face stood out shocking all of them. Or that's what she thought. If she only knew they were shocked by her beauty. She wished her hair wasn't pink. She wanted her eyes to be a normal color, instead of the forest green. And having a tan instead of that pale skin. She always looked down being self concious until he came.

When he came every head snapped towards his direction. Men fumed with jealousy and women had hearts in their eyes. Except Sakura, she was feeling too ugly to look up. She was walking by when she fell down onto the ground. She saw a man picking out tomatoes. She quickly gathered her bags, not wanting this newcomer to see her face, but he saw and he stared. Annoying was what he said. Not ugly,not hideous, annoying. But that was an improvement.

They met many times after they were placed on the team. He started to care, he treated her like a princess until he was gone without a word except a thank you. Now she waits for him to come back, because she knew he won't leave her. Because being ugly and annoying had it's plus points. She had attracted the dark haired man that fell in love. Now she waits in her little house right by the gates of Konoha. For Sasuke Uchiha


	11. Day 13: Drowning

Sakura wondered why she even agreed to come to the lake. Ino said that they would be fishing. But it turns out they were playing a game of jump into the lake of fish. And that was something she wasn't a fan of. First of all she didn't know how to swim. I know that you sjould know but she didn't. Second she was wearing a shirt that she was sure would go seethrough if she jumped in. But this was Ino we were talking about, and Ino always gets what she wants.

Sakura was sitting on the ramp, watching the fish dive in and jump out for a second or so. She watched all the colors of fishes when she felt a push. Before she knew it she was in the water. She started flailing her arms and thrashing while the water took her down. She finally gave up and hoped for a peaceful death. Yeah, being killed by Ino is the most peaceful death. She was going to go to the deep side when she felt arms grab her waist. She wrapped her arms back gripping on the person.

When she was brought up, she was spitting out water. It seemed like she was choking on water. He didn't even think of doing the chest thing because of her exposed bra, and he didn't want to seem like a pervert. So he did CPR. Hey kissing her was better than touching her chest. He stepped back after a good 5 seconds and pushed to the back of their friends. A minute later he heard coughing and the familiar voice of the pinkettes saying "Am I in Heaven?". He was glad she wasn't.

Sakura heard Ino whisper in her ear that Sasuke gave her CPR. She was in shock, she thought he hated her. There were many other boys with them, so why did he do it. She caught sight of the familiar chickenbutt hairstyle leaving through the crowd. She ran to the back and caught pace with Sasuke. She looked towards him and caught a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes but kept on walking, their hands brushing occasionally.


	12. Day 14: His Side of the story

Sasuke was now trying to sleep while his 3 month pregnant wife Sakura H- sorry Sakura Uchiha was sleeping on the bed. And to think it was all over a simple question. She was wearing one of her white belt dresses,, while she inspected herself in the full length mirrior. And curse Sasuke for waking up at that moment. And that's when she asked the question. "Sasuke-kun do I look fat?" And Sasuke telling the truth said "You may have gained 5 to ten pounds".

And Sakura got the famous mood swings and started crying that he didn't love her and then she said something that crashed all of his world and that would make him do anything. "He will never have sex with me". Inner Sasuke wanted to go weep in a corner. But he being the cocky jerk said it's true. And she got another mood. She got completely pissed and started throwing objects at his face like a maniac.

What was this with Sakura. I mean you're supposed to get fat. He started shifting on the couch, thinking of how to make it up to her. As if normal Sakura wasn't enough, pregnant Sakura is here. After she got pissed she had a happy fest and asking Sasuke if he would take her out. But as he was going to reply she had a cry fest and started saying "You think I'm a fat cow, don't you?". He started to hug her but she slapped his hands away and told him to sleep on the couch. And that is how the Mighty Uchiha is sitting in the couch. Well that's his side of the whole story,


	13. Day 15: Her side of the story

Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing one of her favorite dresses. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at her growing stomach. Sakura was proudly 3 months pregnant wkth Sasuke Uchiha's child. Yes ladies, I know you are jealous. It wasn't that she didn't want the child, it was the part of being fat. She looked over to see her husband waking up and thought it was the perfect time to ask him. "Sasuke-kun do I look fat". Sasuke replied with no expression "You may have gained 5 to 10 pounds. Sakura felt so...

She felt Heartbroken, yeah that was the word. He didn't love her anymore. He would divorce her. And then she thought he would never want to have sex with her, and she sobbed harder. And then her son of a b*tch husband just had to justify himself explaining that it was f*cking true, looks like she is up to cussing also. And then she just got completely pissed. She grabbed the flower vase and chucked it at his head. She saw a tiny drip of blood under his eye, and then she felt something else,

She wiped the blood and was feeling happy. And then she talked on and on how he could take her out but then a sad feeling took over her and then she shouted"But you wouldn't because you think I'm a fat COW and I'll embarass you". Now she was on the bed while Sasuke stood there awkwardly. "Leave" she commanded. "Leave from here before I kick your a*s out" she screamed as Sasuke rushed out if the room. You see Sasuke didn't say how his wife would kick his a- butt out. And that's how Sakura is in their room wailing and Sasuke is uncomftorably sitting on the couch. Her side of the story. It was totally Sasuke's fault, why couldn't he just lie?


	14. Day 16: Indestructible

Sakura walked slowly to her couch and sat down quite uncomftorably. You see it was the famous day of the month. Sakura didn't feel like complete shit like Ino always did on her periods. She didn't be loud like Hinata did, and everyone noticed. And she didn't feel happy like Tenten was for the thankful 3 days. She was utterly stupid without even knowing about it. She said many things not even preschoolers would say, but everyone made her belive because when you made Sakura angry you would feel like Ino. Complete shit.

Sakura was now wobbling towards the training grounds where Sasuke and Naruto were sparring. "Hiya Homies!" she shouted with a goofy grin. Naruto took the hint of every month and waved nervously. Sasuke looked confused, obviously not having encountered Sakura on her dumb days. "Hn" he said or sounded (I dont know). Then Sakura noticed the hole in Sasuke's tennis shoes. "Sasu-Chan you have a hole in your shoe". Looks like we forgot to mention Sakura had annoying nicknames too. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the name. It sounded so _gay._ "So what Sakura" he spoke trying not to stress himself on the name. "Cause my shoes are indestructible, and your's are not!" "Sakura you're wearing sandals" he said feeling like he was talking to a 4 year old. "Exactly" she said. And that's when Naruto decided to finally tell Sasuke about it. When he was finished Sasuke's eyes were wide, his ears had not felt so violated before. And Naruto just had to explain everything in detail AND give him the responsibility of Sakura.

They were now walking to the supermarket while Sakura kept on blabbering about the stupidest things. One thing caught his attention "Sasu-Chan my shirt is indestructable". He smirked and grabbed a dagger from his pocket. Not being perverted, or totally not attracted to the pinkette, just for amusement. Sasuke cut a piece of her shirt and waited. He felt utterly embarassed when Sakura screamed catching the attention of everyone "Sasu-chan destructed my indestructible shirt". He grabbed her by her legs and weirdly through her over his shoulders while she was upset with him. They got knowing smiles from older couples, and jealous glares from the teens. Jealous, what the hell he thought. Sakura didn't have a fanclub right? He continued walking towards her house as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He laid her in her bed and tucked her in. He was going to leave when he noticed her shoes and remembered the incident. He put the shirt piece in his pocket and walked away but not before writing Indestructible on her wall. She might be pissed, might be happy, and even confused. But she'll remember next month and he could wait for that. After all her shoes ARE indestructible right?


	15. Day 17:Monster

In the year of 1966 a girl was born. Her parents looked at her features and named her Sakura Haruno. She was a fire horse. Someone that people avoided, thinking of her as bad luck. Tales always spread in the village that mentioned her looking like a **monster**, that she tortured little children, and that she was a heartless creature. But what Sakura really urged to do was go and care for someone. No man took up her hand in marriage and now at the age of 20, her parents were worried. And now she was nothing but a curse, a monster. One day a dark haired man came to their home, leaving the women to gossip. He had talked with her father and then her father had announced that he would be staying at their home, leaving her sisters Ino, and Karin to be excited. And Sakura wished he wouldn't taunt her.

Fire horse women were told to be too bold, headstrong, and to curious for their own good. Told to be only sorrow to their family that was probably nothing. But when her mother died a day after her birth, they thought it was true. And then no one actually cared, only fulfilling her daily needs as she was a burden. They had found that the young dark haired man's name was Sasuke Uchiha and he had come to get married. Karin and Ino's hopes rised as Sakura's heart dropped. No one would marry her, even if she wasn't a fire horse she was still not beautiful. Pretty, sure but not drop dead gorgeous like the others. The dark haired man caught her eye and she quickly looked down, not catching the smirk he sent her way, while her sisters that were standing right next to her smiled misunderstanding.

Sakura had too many encounters with Sasuke Uchiha. He tried to talk to her but she didn't say a word until her fierce side came out after he had bothered her. He looked amused as she screamed at him and glared. He went outside but not before saying "Goodnight to you too " and he walked out smirking to himself, while she fumed with anger and sudden confusion. But the biggest incident happened when they were getting ready for the wedding. He had told that he had picked one of the three sisters, and now the house was bustling with questions that went unanswered. Sakura was sitting in the other room while you could hear laughter where everyone else was. She looked down at her hands that were filled with henna. She noticed the gap and grabbed a cone before a pale hand snatched it first. She looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha towering over her. She looked back down at her hands, as he inspected the design. She watched as he designed a letter in the gap. She looked down and saw it was an **S.** She gasped and looked up at him glaring. "You are not supposed to write your name on my hands" she screamed with fury. He remained unaffected and whispered in her ear "You know if your henna is dark, it means you're husband will love you very much " and he walked out like the last time leaving a tensed Sakura.

Now it was the day of the wedding and the day when Sasuke would announce who would be his bride. Every villager gathered in the Haruno house to see who would this foreigner choose. They wanted to know which girl would leave this village with him. Now Sasuke Uchiha was standing in a black and white tuxedo, holding a beautiful white gown, which was the wedding dress for one of the Haruno daughters. He spoke loud and clear, his voice like velvet "As you all know I had come to this village one month ago for a bride. Now I have found one perfect for me in the Haruno's house. I choose to have as my wife". Gasps followed after the last sentence. And a man shouted "But she is a fire horse". Sasuke didn't say anything and walked towards Sakura and handed her the dress grabbing her hand for a second. He smirked while she slightly glared but smiled. And she went inside to change, after all that was the tradition. If a man chooses you, you are his bride.

Sakura now walked down the long journey to the front of the room, trying to ignore the stares. She was thinking if she looked ugly. If only she knew that the villagers who once thought she looked like a monster now thought she was an angel. She walked and stepped up as shegazed at the towering Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't know how quickly time passed until the words came "Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife. The people inhaled a deep breath, waiting for the response of the man that would change the life of fire Horse girls. "I do he spoke with a smirk as he watched a grin break out on Sakura's face. Do you Sak- "Hell yeah, I do" she spoke. She watched the women shake their heads, the men dumbfounded, and the children laughing. She faced her husband and saw he had a proud smirk on his face as if saying "that's my wife". And then the most important words came "Now you can kiss the bride". Now a beauty was misunderstood as a monster just because of her birthday. Of course she wasn't a monster only a fire horse with a temper.


	16. Day 18: Dropping your Guard

It all started when he let her hug him in the hospital. He decided not to push her. Many thought he didn't have the energy and she hugged him with force. But she didn't. Her hug was warm and gentle, something that he wasn't. He was a ruthless killer. That was all. The hug wasn't anything like how Ino and Karin hugged him once. It didn't have the passion, it didn't have the **love.** It was out of sympathy and she had finally moved on from him. She was no longer the crazy fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke, she was now a powerful woman.

Next was when she showed him the scroll from the Hokage, that said she would be moving in with him. How she brought him tomatoes, how she cooked for him and cleaned. And how she took care of him. Did she love him? But he knew the answer. No, it was just her duty to be here with him. If only she still did.

It made him feel something when she talked with other men. How she was so free and laughed along, something she never didwith him. And that's how she got to him. To his mind, to his heart. And that's when he decided he would drop the guard he put around him after the death of his parents. For her he would. He , Sasuke Uchiha, would do that for Sakura Haruno.


	17. Day 19: Rusty

Many girls are great at dancing, some are good, but only a few are horrible. And Sakura Haruno skilled medic and bachelorette of Konoha is one of the extraordinary third type. She say's her skills are a LITTLE rusty but we all can safely say that's a huge lie. And just to think how does Team Seven live. Fine, untill Sakura starts practicing dance moves. It was a normal sunny day for Team Seven, when Sakura came a little happier than usual. Even Ice Cube a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha raised his eyebrow in question. "Hi" she chirped. "Hi Sakura Chan" Naruto said, not screamed. "Hn" Ice cube-Chan said in his "I'm too good for you so kiss my ass" voice. But sexy. We all know how he had "cared" for Sakura, sooooooo not love. Kakashi watched as Sakura started chatting with Naruto and that is when the thing happened.

Naruto had mentioned the Single's Event party that night. And that's when a genius was...thinking? Alright forget that, but she thought of practicing her moves for the party. She got up in the middle, pulling Sasuke with her and started to doing these _very __**unknowingly sexy/dirty**_** moves**. Kakashi took one glance and his eyes... or eye popped out. He took his porn and walked away, not letting him be turned on by his student. Naruto started doing the sprinkler and Sasuke, well he stared at Sakura. "You dance like a stripper" he said. Sakura stopped and stared "Excuse me?" "I said you dance like a stripper or WHORE" he replied calmly. She fumed and you could see the smoke coming out from her ears. She took deep breaths and saw him gulp when she looked up. She looked like she would kick a puupy if it got in her way.

Sasuke having no idea how to apoligize because of his rusty "make it better" skills said "Well you see you would be a sexy stripper". He thought that being called sexy would make her feel better. But she punched him square in the jaw and he couldn't help but be taken aback. Where was the fangirl Sakura? She was walking away before he grabbed her wrist. "You will not be going to the Single's night, unless you want to cheat". And with that he was gone in a flash with nothing left but a note. "Help me restore my clan?". Sakura zoned out, no girlfriend, no marriage, kids. He wants kids. He must have an eye on her for a long time if he wants kids. He wants to have kids with the "sexy stripper whore". "SASUKE UCHIHA" she yelled.


	18. Day 20: My Mistake

Sakura looked ahead at the beautiful stranger she had kissed only a few minutes ago. "Mother of Muffins, I am sooooooo sorry". She watched as the pretty guy rolled his eyes, like saying "yeah sure". When his eyes came back he glared saying "Annoying fangirls". He was going to walk out the flipping door of the hospital when he heard her talking "Being pretty doesn't mean that every girl worships you, like "Oh my pretty man go out with me!" She squinted her eyes at him waiting for his response. "You think I'm pretty?" She looked anywhere besides his face. "It uh doesn't matter in this situation." "Well it does because you kissed me on my way out". She flushed at the realization "Okay, okay it is my fault- he smirked. Because my friend pushed me toward you and you fell down on TOP of me and kissed me. So it's YOUR fault. He looked at her with the WTF face, and let's just say half of the females fainted. You just said it was your fault. "No I didn't" she replied. Wow, now this conversation was sounding like a couple of 5 year olds blaming each other for breaking the plate. He finally walked out hearing her say "Ha, you know it's true". She walked back to her office, admitting that it was the best accident kiss of her flipping muffin life. Little did she know that this was not the end of the pretty boy.

Sasuke walked out of the Konoha hospital, not like he would have a few minutes ago. He was pretty much calm, except for the fact he got into a fact competition with a cute pink haired doctor. Gosh, he just came to final the meeting that was tommorow, not to be on "kiss the pretty boy". He got into his car and started driving away seeing the hospital grow smaller from the rearview mirror. He wondered about that doctor when the traffic light turned red. She was not a "worshiper" in her words. Well that WAS awkward. He let the thoughts slip when the light turned green and he moved on, waiting for the meeting tommorow.

Sakura got her best clothing out for the meeting. She looked at the circled date that marked July 18th. She smiled and grabbed all of her clothing and left for a shower. When she got downstairs walking all 'la la la im perfect". She looked at the clock and her eyes popped out. She was 10 minutes late for her shift, leaving only half an hour for the meeting. She saddened at the thought of no breakfast and grabbed a granola bar and headed out to her car. Sakura entered the doors and heard many "Hi Sakura!, Hello Sakura!" She said "Hi" and rushed to the meeting room. She opened the door and said "I'm so sorry for my unattendance at the beginning sir". She sat down by Tsunade and lookes up to see the only face she did not want to see. "I'm glad you have accepted **your mistake** ". She heard Tsunade say "Thank you so much Mr, Sasuke Uchiha for doing buisness with us". Her eyes widened. She had kissed AND yelled at the heir of Uchiha Corporations. She wanted to go hide in a hole at this momment when Sasuke sent a smirk her way and a wink. She held her face in her hands in embaressment of the blush that was coming to her cheeks. She did not like Sasuke Uchiha.


	19. Day 21: Rewind the Time

Uchiha Sasuke was as usual a hard working man. Maybe a little too hardworking for ANBU Captain. So our favorite pinkette has a birthday gift for him. She's gonna rewind the time. I know you all will be thinking how cute and that she is going to replay their memories for him. But you are so wrong. Sakura Haruno has changed from the lovesick fangirl to a famous medic, but still has a soft spot for the Uchiha. And that's why she's going literal and medical. She's going to set back the clocks at his house so he can get more sleep. Genius right? She knows, after all she is THE Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was ready to barge into the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke was staying. She was ready from head to toe with a black beanie, a mask, a black sweater, black leggings, and black boots. She grabbed her tool kit in case some clocks were difficult to deactivate. She used the screwdriver to open the window. She laid the glass on the ground and stepped inside the huge house. Focused on her mission, she didn't have time to look at the beautiful scene. She first went to the microwave and the oven. She pressed the clock button and set a time 2 hours behind. Thankfully there was nothing important for his team a.k.a. Sakura and Sai with Naruto being Hokage. She then looked at the huge antique clock on the wall. It was at least twice her size. She used the mantel to climb up slowly and she reached for the clock. Once it was down, it looked so big in her tiny hands. She nervously used the black stick and twirled it in the opposite direction. She put up the clock and smiled in satisfaction when the time was where she wanted it to be.

Now after switching 5 clocks and thinking why the hell he had so many she went to her last destination. Sasuke's room. After Sasuke arrived he was a little intimidating. Even if he did not call her annoying it wasn't like he had a decent conversation. It was all "Hn this" "Hn that" and he dragged his sexy ass to missions. Not that she looked, she of all people, never. Anyways she slowly opened the door to reveal the Uchiha sprawled across his bed only in boxers. Her cheeks heated up at his toned chest. She would be a cute sight with the pink contrasting with the black but he... well he ugh it's so hard. She noticed one small clock blinking red. She slowly creeped over there and looked to see the alarm was set to 5. Well we are going to change that she thought and switched it to 7am. She was setting the clock down when she heard a noise. She slowly turned her face in the direction. Thankfully, he just turned around in his sleep. She opened his window and stepped out not realizing that her beanie fell.

Sasuke woke up with his phone ringing by a certain blonde idiot. "Teme You're Late". "What are you talking about dobe, it's only 5". He got a well lecture from Naruto about how he should visit "Sakura Chan". "Oh and Happy Birthday Bastard". He grumbled and ended the call. How had he been late, and 2 Flipping hours to be exact. He was going to the bathroom to get ready when he spotted a black object. He picked it up and confirmed it was definetly a beanie. He opened it up to see if it had any belongings in it to identify the owner. There was nothing but a single strand of pink hair. He smirked holding it. And there was only one pinkette in Konoha. Thank Kami for putting Sakura in his team. And he wasn't thankful for that JUST because he found out the person, and those are the secrets of an Uchiha to keep,


	20. Day 22: Exposed

Sakura tried fitting on her bridesmaid dress. Sakura Haruno at the age of 19 was a pretty decent woman, and we all know what that means. Anyways today was her friend Ino Yamanaka's wedding and of course Sakura was a bridesmaid, being best friends and all. Sakura was now putting on the long black gown. Tenten and Hinata were in the other rooms getting ready for Ino's big day. When Sakura finally got the dress to hide her bra, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mouth opened in horror. The. Dress. Was. Too. Big. What the flipping Fuck she thought. Curse herself for trying to lose weight. Now it was a little TOO revealing in the front and showed way too much cleavage. Sakura groaned and facepalmed herself. Sakura caught sight of those bra adesive things. She smiled and applied them at the front of her bra and sticked them to the dress so it would stay there. Sakura looked at herself and started applying light makeup.

Now they all were huddled in a group and waiting for the music to start playing, indicating them to come out. As the trumpets started playing. Sakura was at Ino's right, with Hinata at the left, and Tenten in the back, leaving flowers behind. Ino smiled the covergirl smile as she stood up in front of Shikamaru. They glanced at their best man...uh men. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were standing proudly in their tux, just asking to be checked out. Now the famous seven words. "Now I pronounce you as husband and wife. And sakura just had to jump up and clap. You might be thinking what's wrong with that. The thing is she landed in her too big dress, causing the dress to go down and reveal her black bra. A chorus of "Oh My's" went through the church as Sakura quickly gathered herself and Ino threw the buqouet. The buqouet did the famous spin around and it landed right in Sakura's hands. Sakura looked at it and shrieked walking to the ladies room, and passing up the flowers to Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto and turned red.

Sakura finally came out of the restroom and decided to lay low, to save herself. That was working until her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha came around. She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. He didn't have the signature smirk on his face , but a worried look that was for her. He sat quietly next to her and looked on "You looked Hot back there". Sakura looked at him with "What the fuck are you talking about, you insane perverted boyfriend of mine"look. He smirked seeing her back to her normal self. He gave her a quick hug (wish they would do that in Naruto, I mean you cant be so emotionless) not noticing the cameras capturing the comfort-ness.

Sakura now sat in front of the tv with all of her family gathered to watch the movie. She closed her eyes at the exposing part because of the laughter and the "God bless her" comments going around. She looked up when she heard the "Aww, how cute". She looked up to see pictures of Sasuke sitting by her, her glaring at him, and the last one of him hugging her. She turned red and looked back to see Sasuke smirking along with the rest of her family as he held the flowers from the wedding. The same ones that Ino threw at her wedding. The same ones she caught. And that means...Her mouth hit the floor. Oh My Gosh.


	21. Day 23: A Hot Cup of Tea

It was their wedding anniversary and like always they were going out. When Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom his mouth dropped. There stood his wife in _the dress. The dress outlined her every curve that made you want to take her right there. _She never looked so beautiful. Well maybe when they had sex she was more beautiful, but in clothing. She gave him a smile "Ready Sasuke-kun?" "Hn" he said making his wife's smile falter. "Remember what we said Sasuke-kun". "Yes Sakura". He watched as his wife smiled brighter if that was even possible. And they headed out with him geabbing the keys.

They were now ready to order at one of the most expensive restraunt, even when Sakura objected. Sasuke's response was "I'm rich". Now the problem was that the waiter that came over would not stop looking at HIS wife. He asked his wife what she would like to eat. She replied with " The lasagna and a cup of tea please". "Of course" he said a little too sweetly. "The same as my WIFE" said Sasuke getting the point across. "Of course Sir" the waiter said and walked away. He came back 10 minutes later with two cups of tea. He slammed Sasuke's cup on his side. And for Sakura he "accidently" dropped it on her chest. He started wiping it with a napkin on her chest with a slight smirk. OH HELL NO, WAS THIS MAN TOUCHING HIS WOMAN'S CHEST WHERE HE DROPPED HOT TEA ON IT. "I'll do it " he growled and took Sakura to the ladies room. He sat her up on the counter and started wiping it off. "Sakura" he started. "Yeah" she replied softly. "You're not drinking tea again".


	22. Day 24: Glory

Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and I am the best person you will EVER meet unless well you are jacked up. Anyways, one of my bad habits is that I leave my diary out in the open. You might be all like is this "Diary of A wimpy High schooler" and no it is not. I just write all of my feelings, meaning ALL. And this is so embarassing but somebody knows my secrets. All of them, and that is not pretty. And he is my crush.

One Friday afternoon my brother Naruto came in with his friend Sasuke (The one I am totally in love with, but alas popularity and nerdity do not match) was spending tthe night at my place. My heart beated so fast. He was here for the whole 18 hours. Yikes! Getting back to the point, in my diary I doodled many things. I drew a bunch of stupid hearts with mine and his name together. And like always I left it on the kitchen counter, not locked.

When I was about to go to sleep, and do the routine writing I didn't find my diary. I went badk to the kitchen to see Sasuke Uchiha reading my diary. Oh shit, I was going to U turn and go bury my face in my pillow when he called out "Sakura". I turned around to see him standing in his glorious body. I felt like I died when I saw he was holding the pages i wrote about him and was smirking. Before he passed me he slipped something in my hands. I backed away and looked after he was gone. I opened the crumbled piece of paper and read

_ Meet me Outside in 10 _

_ - Dark Chocolate ;)_

Sakura wanted to bury herself in a hole. He read every page AND he knew she called him as smooth as dark chocolate. She couldn't stop the blush overcoming her face as she saw Sasuke heading out and she followed.


	23. Day 25: The other Side of the Wall

Sakura screamed "Noooooooooo". She had just lost at the least level of Super Mario Bros. It was her free time and like always she was in her dorm on the first floor. She got a tNtrum fit and she started throwing random things of Ino's across the room. Stuffed animals, makeup, clothes you name it. She grabbed a bear that said "EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY". "OKAY, OKAY, I'LL SHOW UOU WHAT IS OKAY" and then she started twisting the neck of the bear and eventually it ripped off. Then she moved onto her next mission. She started punching the wall until she heard a crack. She fell down in pain clutching her hand "SORRY, SORRY LET'S BE ALLIES". She lifted her head up to see she had an audience. She waved with her good hand and looked untill she saw the dean. Tsunade. She brug down her hand and her head to the ground, waiting for what would be happening next.

Sasuke was studying for the Calculus test the next day when he heard the familiar "You Lose" from Sakura's Wii next door. Then he heard stuff being scattered, like a woman would do when she finds out her man cheated on her. And that was sorta applied in Sakura Haruno's case. He leaned his ear closer when he heard several pounding on the wall from the other side. He leaned back holding his ear. Damn, the walls were thin in this place. He saw a crowd gathering to watch the show and the familiar blonde Dean going to check what was going on. Sakura was in deep shit and even Sasuke knew that.

Tsunade sat infront of the pink haired girl with a disapproving. "Do you know what you did". Sakura shifted uncomftorably under her steel gaze "Uh noooo? " You have violated the privelege of having a female roomate and that is why you will be shifting into Sasuke Uchiha's room. Sakura widened her eyes "Please don't send me there! He barely talks!" She objected. "You come here yo learn and now get your ass over to the Uchiha's room. Now". She could tell the Dean was getting pissed and then she walked out and headed toward her new room.

Sakura went to her old room to grab her stuff and let her inner fangirl out. "I'm moving in with Sasuke Flippin Uchiha". She squealed and let a smile overcome her face. What she didn't know was that the man was listening in on her conversation. "I get a chance to be closer to him". Sasuke was amused. So the most wanted girl on campus like him. She stopped talking and started listening on to Sasuke's next conversation. Sometimes she would dip on when they had a sleepover and the other boys came over and she thought today was one of those days. "Ah, I wouldn't mind having Sakura a little closer". Sakura turned red and grabbed her luggage and knocked on Uchiha Sasuke's door. And she watched as he opened the door with a smug smirk. "Welcome" he said and made way for her to come in.


	24. Day 26: Staying Warm

A night out with Ino ended in one of two ways: either she found this week's love of her life right when she stepped in the room, and I caught a cab home to watch Spongebob or I stomped over the guy's hearts whose hormones got high when she stepped in the room by saying "She is not Single". The night was going in the direction of option 2. When I first stepped in Greenday Bar, I didn't see any hot options. The room was packed with teens on the dance floor, with a surprisingly empty space at the bar. All eyes turned to the door when my blonde friend walked in with a tight purple dress and her blonded hair reaching to her curvy hips. I followed because I never like attention, which Ino loved. I got the whole dancing thing going for me at least they don't notice her pink haired, green eyed 5"4 friend. Soon enough the girls sitting at the table joined us and seeing all the chicks on the floor the drunkards joined in the "fun".

A curly haired man bumped his hip with mine "You with the blonde girl?" he asked. I bumped back causing him to almost fall "Yeah why?" He looked at me and asked if she was available. I did what I did every Saturday night "Yeah, well no I guess because it is her last day before going over to prison. But hey you could be her penpal. But you might be joing her ex. I think he got over the whole stabbing thing. Ylu only nedd one testicle right?" I chirped. I watched as he got a dumbfounded look on his face and walked put of the bar. I sighed, all the men are for Ino. A pineapple headed man had seperated me from Ino, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

I made my way over to the bar and slumped on the stool. I watched as the bartender walked over and I asked for a Coke. "Not drinking tonight?" The bartender asked. "I need to keep my friend steady?" I said with a grin. He was pretty cute with the whole spiked black hair and dark eyes. I watched as he smiled back and showed his dimples. Shit I thought and changed my thought of him. Totally hot, hot, HOT. I wished I was wearing something better than a black crop top and jean shorts. He nodded in Ino's direction "You with the blonde, does she want a drink?"._ Ino was a man magnet even on the other side of the room._ "Alchohol doesn't mix well with medication, judging by how contagious she is we don't want to mess with the meds." He snapped his bar towel towards me "I'm not interested in your friend, I just wanted to know if she wanted a drink because the bar is basically empty" he said with a frown on his gorgeous face. I looked down at my Coke "I'm disapointed" I jumped and looked at the bartender. "I know right" I said and watched as he chuckled. I shivered as a gust of wind went throught the room as some idiot held the door open. The bartender noticed this and I never knew when his apron was around me. Well it covered my stomach and my back and that was good enough for me. "Thanks" I said softly. "How did you two become friends" he asked. "That is a story for another time. "I work here every weeked" he said indicating something. I grinned "I'll jot that down in my planner and uh ...do um you mind if I uh keep your apron till next time?" I asked hopefully. I watched as he showed his white teeth and smiled "No problem, but in that case what would your name be?" "Sakura Haruno" I said holding my hand out for a shake. "Sasuke Uchiha" he said as his strong hands covered mine, hands that could be used for much better things than bartending. Unfortunately Contestant Number 2 came around the corner. I should just hold a sign saying that she's not single. I saw Sasuke give me an apologetic look before prepsring a drink for another man._ And that is how I stayed warm with the bartenders apron and how I found someone that was not an admirer of Ino._

**_Authors Note: Alright so I found this story on the net last year while I felt for romance and I thought of switching it to Sasusaku. Some things are change, okay major things like the events, the names, the romance, and even the bar. Hope you liked it :D_**

**_-Andie ;)_**


	25. Day 27: Misguided

"Alright I dare you to share a cup of Ramen with a black eyed man Sakur Chan!" Naruto announced a little too happily. Sakura looked at the awaiting people and back at theperson that first came to mind.

Sasuke Uchiha. He locked eyes with her own as she offered him a spoon to dig in. Sakura was quietly eating while the others watched in utter amusement. It was when she was digging in to the last noodle that it wasn't coming fully in her mouth.

She let her tounge tug on the noodle as she looked up to see Sasuke already had the noodle in his mouth. She was going to let it go when Sasuke pulled her towards him and locked his lips to hers. She felt his tounge go through her mouth and unknowingly take the noodle with it.

They pulled away to see the laughing bunch of friends. "Forhead we said A dark haired man. There was Sai and Neji right? But you still having feelings for Sasuke picked him!" Ino declared. Sakura tried tk say that he was just closest and all but the blush on her face proved her wrong. She looked to Sasuke and saw a slight smirk on his face as he looked out the window and watched as the game continued. The instructions were misguided, they could have been more clearer. 


	26. Day 28: When the power Fails

Sasuke let himself fall when he saw the pink hair that was once so familiar. He fell to the ground with a thud that caused pain to go through his joints. But it was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was going through. He had finally killed Itatchi. He had dreamed of this day when he would swell with pride, with honour, and with happiness. But what he was going through was pain, grief, and regret. He used all of his energy to give a small smile to the pink haired kunoichi as she kept on muttering about how he would not die. He felt more energy fill him when her hands rested on his chest. He faintly saw the green glow. He watched as the once fangirl took out bandages from her medic pack. How could she be caring for him right now, why was she here, why was she not letting him die here and be with his family forever? Why is he letting her heal him, when all he deserves is to be tortured more. Even he doesn't know why he is letting her. Maybe because she is Sakura Haruno, the only girl who truly loved him. Even after he left Konoha, becoming a traitor. He watched as she packed up and used her monsterous strength to pick him up and carried him through the thick and dark forest. She was taking him back to Konoha. He may have succeeded in killing the murder of the Uchiha clan but he had failed to realize that revenge wasn't all so necessary, not the only thing in the world. His power had failed in recognizing Sakura. A strong kunoichi and a true lover. He closed his eyes, resting as he felt them getting closer and closer to...Home.


	27. Ending

** Hey everyone! Thanks for following, favorite-ing, and reviewing on this story. I could not update because I went camping for a week and we "embraced nature" a.k.a. No electricity. Well now I am really out of this story and I decided to end it at this time. I just don't have much ideas lately and there has been a few problems in my life. Like going back to medical school, and my boyfriend complaining that I work too much. Lol..I know those are jot the ordinary reasons. So this story is officialy completed and you all can check out my other stories if you would likd. Sorry for the kinda slow updates. I usually update every 15 days. So stay beautiful!**

**-Andie :)**


End file.
